The present patent application has as its object a fish tank with filling by aspiration of air, which brings to the function for which it is intended various advantages which will be stated further on, aside from others inherent to its layout and constitution.
At the present time and as a reference to the state of the art it should be mentioned that many and various types of fish tanks are known, the majority of which are comprised of receptacles of transparent material of usually regular shapes, such as rectangular tanks, bowls, etc., which are filled with water to a certain level and at the same time are provided with an adequate installation to maintain the water contained therein in optimum condition.
The fish tank with filling by aspiration of air, the object of the present invention, is characterized by having two well differentiated zones, a lower zone and an upper zone.
The lower zone is hermetically sealed by its sides and by the lower part and has an opening in the upper part by way of a receptacle.
On the other hand the upper zone is hermetically sealed by the sides and by the upper part, having an opening in the lower part by way of an inverted receptacle so that said opening is contained at a height slightly below the opening of the lower zone, so that when said lower zone is filled with water, the water reaches the opening of the upper zone before it overflows through the opening of the lower zone.
In the higher part of the upper zone there is provided a system of aspiration of air, such as a pump or the like, provided with a non-return valve, preventing any entry of air or water through the part above said zone.
Likewise in the interior of the upper zone and in its above part there is installed a small grating or the like in order to prevent access by the fish to possible air bubbles which have remained in the interior the upper zone.
Said fish tanks are filled by the opening of the lower zone until the water reaches a level intermediate between the openings of the two upper and lower zones, and then the aspiration of the air proceeds by means of the system of aspiration used, at the same time that there is a continuous introduction of water by the opening of the lower zone so that the water level is always situated between the openings of the two zones, the water level of the upper zone rising without leaving air space while the water level of the lower zone always remains included between that of the two openings of said zones.
To supplement the description which will be carried out subsequently and for the purpose of assisting in a better comprehension of its characteristics, the present invention is accompanied by a delineation set in whose figures are represented in a non-limiting illustrative way the more important details of the invention.